Jeisen Tabibito
Info Name: Jeisen Tabibito Position: Sex: Male Height: 6'3 Age: '''Looks about 20-25 '''Weight: '''168 '''Hair: White Eye Color: Dark Green, though shade changes with mood Description: A tall, lean, and muscularly toned figure. He wears a modified form of the traditional clothes, with a mask that covers the lower part of his face, which is pulled up in battle and times of stress. It also has no shoulders, with the white undergarment just covering the top of his shoulders. He has white tape from his wrist to mid-forearm, which he pulls off to serve as emergancy first aid bandages. He also his two packs of throwing knives attached to his leg, hidden in the folds. On his back is he has a hidden pocket, which has a small book, a small tool set, and emergncy first aid kit, and few supplies to help him fight, which he is always adapting to fit new demands. He carries his zampaktuo across his back with the hilt over his right shoulder with a dark green sash holding it in place. On his right shoulder hidden by behind his uniform, the is a tatoo of a wolf running. Ever since acheiving Bankai, shadows warp around his being, more so in times of stress. Reiryoku Color: Dark Green Personality: A largly independent figure, silent to most at first. However, he generally warms up to his comrades fairly quickly. He is quick on his feet and quick with his mind, trading wit for wit with most people. In times of stress, he becomes silent, organizing his thoughts on the situation. He is very 'adventurous', leading to situations in which he must beat a hasty retreat. He always willing to help out and deathly loyal to his friends and allies, never afraid to but himself in danger to protect someone. Stubborn in a fight, unable to retreat, unable to give up. Hobbys/Interests: Reading anything he can get his hands on, exploring unknown areas, and star gazing. He usually carries things for him to tinker with. 'Zanpakuto ' Description: 'Jeisien's zanpakuto is named Horo san ( wanderer) as a longer then average katana. Its guard is a four pointed crest. When skikai is released its blade becomes black, coated with shadows. Four overlapping shadows wrap around Jeisen and his blade. Jeisen's face for a spilt second after the shadows form on him, shows a terrifying face before it become a black shadow. Even in his normal state, Jeisen can pull on shadows for a few seconds. '''Inner World: '''The inner world is always changing between visits, depending on the zanpakuto mood. 'Shika Release: 'Walk into shadows 'Ability 1: '''Jeisen has mastered manipulating shadows unlike any other. Even out of his shika state, shadows coalese around him, much more in shika state. Jeisen can use his shadow to form razor sharp spears. The spears are shot out at extreme speed, either from the shadow he sends on the ground or shadows wrapped around his body. The spears can be used to pin someone down if stabbed correctly. Can br done without the use of hands, must be conscious (medium abiltiy, can be used a good amount) (Out of combat, the shadows can be used as a spare set of hands) '''Ability 2: '''The shadows floating around jeisen can be used to form a solid wall to help block a blow. This can use either the shadows on the ground or the ones in the air that form around him naturally. can be done without hands, must be conscious (medium ability) Ability 3: Jeisen can uses his shadows to bind up an opponent by wrapping him up with the shadow spears. For a weaker opponent two turns, a stronger opponent one turn. Time can be extended if Jeisen keeps a hand on his main shadow, though this requires all of his focus making him give up attack or movement. That can be broken out faster by stronger opponents. Requires the use of at least one hand. (not a taxing abilty, can be used a lot) Bankai - '''unknown ' ' 'Bankai Ability' 'Story' Jeisen grew up in the Rukon district, when he discovered at a young age he had abilites. He soon joined the Academy and quickly progressed. He eventualy graduated early and was assigned to patrol duty in the outer realms to help fend off Hallows. He gained his shika while out on duty, and trained mainly through fighting, gaining experience as he fought. He was recalled after completing several years of patrol. He, however, seems to have connections to smugglers and on more then one occasion has 'liberated goods' on him. On patrol duty, he learned various skills to help him escape many difficult situations.